L'Amant Rêvé de Neville Londubat
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Un Neville amoureux, un Severus qui cherche à reprendre sa vie là où elle s'est arrêté, un petit mixe des deux et ça donne cet OS.


**L'Amant Rêvé de Neville Londubat**

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>__eville Londubat, 25 ans, professeur de Botanique à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, héros de guerre, secrètement amoureux de l'un de ses collègues depuis ses 18 ans, en couple avec un homme rencontré dans un bar, quelques mois auparavant._

* * *

><p><strong> V<strong>oilà ce qu'était la vie actuelle de ce jeune professeur. « Misérable » était l'adjectif qu'il lui donnait.

Neville est né le 30 juillet 1980 et est un Sang Pur, chose à laquelle il n'a jamais apporté d'importance. Ses parents ont étés capturés par des Mangemorts en fuite en 1981, peu après la première chute de Voldemort, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Ils furent tous deux soumis au sortilège Doloris par Bellatrix Lestrange et ses sbires afin de les forcer à avouer où s'était réfugié le mage noir défait, chose qu'ils ignoraient. Ce traitement les avait rendu fous et ils ont été internés depuis à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus Neville, celui-ci leur rendit visite à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Encore aujourd'hui, il continue ses visites. Cependant, le jeune homme se considérait comme étant un orphelin. Élevé par sa grand-mère, celle-ci était décédée quelques temps après la bataille final de 1998.

Adolescent, Neville était considéré comme étant un enfant timide et fort maladroit. De plus, son physique ne facilitait pas la création de liens d'amitié. En effet, il était légèrement dodu, un peu rond, avec de bonnes joues enfantines.

Mais avec les années et la guerre qui avait éclatée à cette époque, il était devenu un redoutable sorcier. Ses kilos en trop avaient disparus, laissant la place à des muscles saillants. Ses joues rondes, signe de l'enfance, avaient également disparus, montrant ainsi sa transformation en un adulte, en un homme. La timidité du jeune homme avait fait place à son courage qui, jusqu'à ses 15 ans, s'était caché au fond de lui. Ami de Harry Potter, il avait gagné en confiance en rejoignant l'Armée de Dumbledore en 1995/1996 lors de sa Cinquième Année à Poudlard, puis en combattant à ses côtés contre les Forces du Mal : Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts.

Le jour de la bataille finale en mai 1998, Neville avait réussi l'impensable. Il avait été le dernier espoir d'Harry pour vaincre Voldemort, et il avait réussi sa mission avec brio : en effet, il avait réussi à détruire le dernier Horcruxe de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Plus-Prononcé-Le-Nom-Les-Sorciers-Etant-Devenus-Superstitieux ! Avec l'aide de la magnifique épée de Gryffondor et du venin de Basilic qu'elle contenait, il avait coupé en deux Nagini, l'Horcruxe et l'animal de compagnie du Lord Noir, le détruisant ainsi et permettant à Harry de mettre fin à la terreur dans le Monde des Sorciers. Voldemort mort et ses partisans sous les verrous, la paix était enfin revenu.

Suite à cela, Neville était devenu un héros, au même titre que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, le fameux Trio d'Or qui avait sauvé le Monde des Sorciers.

A la fin de la guerre, tout comme ses amis, Neville avait décidé de ne pas terminer ses études à Poudlard. Tous avaient réussi à trouver du travail, souvent en tant qu'Auror ou comme membres du Ministère : après tout, il avait un monde entier à reconstruire. Cependant, Neville était tout de même retourné à Poudlard, cette année là, pas en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que professeur de Botanique. En effet, comme le professeur McGonagall le lui avait expliquée, Pomona Chourave avait décidé de quitter l'enseignement pour se consacrer à ses propres recherches dans le domaine de la Botanique. La guerre en avait fait réfléchir plus d'un et tous aujourd'hui souhaitaient réaliser leurs rêves avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Neville avait alors saisi la chance de pouvoir exercer un métier fait pour lui et qu'il aimait.

Il avait été heureux de retourner à Poudlard pour entrer dans ses nouvelles fonctions, mais surtout, il avait été heureux de pouvoir retrouver un homme, en particulier. Cet homme qui pendant six ans l'avait effrayé et qui durant une année entière l'avait combattu. Mais il avait finit par découvrir la vérité, comme tout le monde : Severus Rogue était un homme bon et courageux au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, un homme qui avait fait de nombreux sacrifices et qui avait énormément souffert (physiquement et mentalement) pour permettre la victoire de l'Ordre, un homme qui avait subit une multitude d'insultes et d'accusations et qui pourtant, avait réussi à garder la tête haute et à mener ses missions à bien. Il était l'homme le plus courageux du Monde des Sorciers et c'est ainsi que tous le considéraient aujourd'hui. De plus, en ayant l'appui du Sauveur/Survivant, le nom des Snape ne pouvait qu'être rétablit !

A partir de ce moment, Neville avait finit par le voir sous un autre angle, sous une nouvelle lumière. Il n'était plus le salaud des cachots, ni le bâtard graisseux qui l'avait tant effrayé par le passé !

L'homme, toujours vêtu de noir, avait bel et bien changé. Il avait abandonné son masque de froideur, la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix sur Voldemort l'ayant libéré de ses obligations d'espions. Il avait tenté d'oublier ses mauvaises habitudes mais certaines étaient trop encré en lui. Mais il était plus « aimable » avec les autres, tentait de s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui racontait et tentait de créer des liens. Il voulait tout simplement vivre maintenant qu'il le pouvait.

A son arrivée à Poudlard en tant que nouveau professeur, Neville avait été surpris de retrouver un Rogue en pleine forme alors qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort. Mais surtout, il avait retrouver un Rogue presque...chaleureux. Il l'avait de suite salué et avait même engagé la conversation avec lui. Et cette relation s'était petit à petit installé entre eux durant ces six premières années d'enseignement, laissant place à une sorte de mi camaraderie, mi amitié. Cependant, Neville s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il était attiré par l'homme. Il avait alors tenté de se rapprocher, de lui faire un peu de « rentre dedans » en l'invitant à dîner ou à passer dans ses appartements pour prendre le thé mais Rogue restait aveugle face aux sentiments de Neville.

Dépité, Neville s'était un jour rendu dans un bar à Pré-Au-Lard, voulant oublier quelques heures ses foutus sentiments qui lui faisaient tant de mal. Il s'offrit alors une bonne gueule de bois. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement, un bel inconnu blond s'était installé à ses côtés et avait lancé la conversation...conversation à laquelle un Neville plus qu'éméché avait participé activement en lançant des bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête. Cela avait amusé le dit inconnu.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient revu et avaient décidés d'un commun accord de tenter quelque chose entre eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à perdre...

Désormais en couple depuis plusieurs mois, Neville ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée fracassante qu'avait faite son compagnon ce jour-ci, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Neville, faut qu'on parle ! » lui avait lancé son compagnon, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, subitement devenue silencieuse.

Neville s'était rapidement levé en s'excusant auprès de ses collègues, le rouge aux joues, et avait rejoint l'homme aussi vite qu'il le pu. Une fois à sa hauteur, il avait tenté de le faire sortir pour éviter tout scandale en public...peine perdu.

« S'il te plaît Steven, pas de scandale ici ! » avait supplié Neville en murmurant.

« Non, écoute moi, Neville ! Je...on arrête tout ! »

« Comment ? » fit Neville, penaud.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu te donner à moi et j'en ai assez de t'attendre ! Je te quitte ! »

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que le dit Steven avait quitté l'immense pièce qui servait de réfectoire. Neville était terrassé. Pas par cette rupture (non, cela lui était égal que Steven ne voulait plus de lui), mais par ce sentiment d'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment précis. Il avait été largué devant tout Poudlard, élèves et professeurs comprit...devant l'homme qu'il aimait encore et qu'il avait tenté d'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, en vain puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à aller au delà des baisers avec son ex-compagnon. Et maintenant, tous savaient qu'il était encore puceau...gay et puceau à 25 ans...quelle misérable vie, s'était-il répété dans sa tête.

Neville devînt subitement livide, prit de nausées. Alors, il perdit tout son courage et avait rapidement rejoint ses serres sans un regard pour ses élèves ou ses collègues. Oui, il était terrassé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bas. Pas même dans la classe de Rogue lorsqu'il avait été son étudiant.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, inquiète de ne pas voir son professeur de Botanique revenir, Minerva avait décidée de se rendre dans les serres de Poudlard afin de faire réagir son ancien élève. Elle l'avait cherchée dans toutes les serres, mais Neville restait introuvable. Pourtant, il avait continué à dispenser ses cours, difficilement face aux regards insistants et parfois moqueurs de ses élèves, mais il l'avait fait !

Malgré le fait que Neville semblait être absent de ses serres, elle ne s'était pas découragée pour autant, étant une véritable Gryffondor. Et elle avait finit par mettre la main dessus.

« Neville, que faites-vous si près de la Forêt Interdite, et sans Hagrid pour vous seconder ? » lui avait-elle demandée, légèrement inquiète.

« Bonjour Minerva. J'avais besoin de ses plantes pour mon prochain cours avec les cinquièmes années. » lui avait-il expliqué en montrant les dites plantes et son panier rempli. « Je n'allais tout de même pas déranger Hagrid pour si peu...et puis, je ne suis pas dans la Forêt, donc aucun risque. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Minerva ! » la sermonna-t-il, gentiment.

« Neville...cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venu vous restaurer dans la Grande Salle... »

« Je passe aux cuisines... » avait-il répondu, soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

« Voyons Neville ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour... »

« Pitié, Minerva... »

« C'est déjà oublié ! Les élèves n'en parlent même plus ! »

Devant le silence de son professeur, Minerva avait comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin, trop vite. Il avait besoin de temps, encore...

Ainsi, elle l'avait laissé là et avait rejoint ses autres collègues dans leur salle des professeurs. Devant son air inquiète, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de lui demander des nouvelles du jeune professeur de Botanique.

« Pour le moment, il préfère la compagnie de ses plantes. » avait-elle simplement répondu.

Si cette réponse convenait aux autres, cela n'était pas le cas du Maître des Potions. Il avait vu grandir le garnement, l'avait vu changer radicalement au cours de la guerre, prenant son courage à deux mains et lui faisant enfin face. Il ne fuyait plus depuis des années...alors pourquoi recommencer ?

Severus avait apprit à connaître son ancien élève et leurs conversations sur les plantes et leurs effets dans les potions étaient plus qu'intéressantes. Souvent, Severus attendait ces débats avec Neville avec impatience. Il leur était parfois arrivé de parler durant toute une soirée ou toute une journée sur tel ou tel sujet. C'était presque incroyable mais cela avait finit par arrivé. Et plus le temps passait, plus il recherchait l'amitié du jeune homme...or cela était tout nouveau pour lui, qui n'avait eu que très peu, voir pas du tout d'ami. Cependant, le comportement du garçon l'avait parfois dérouté : invitation à dîner ou autre rapprochement ambigu.

Mais aujourd'hui, le voir fuir de nouveau en était presque insupportable pour Severus...surtout qu'il s'ennuyait fermement depuis que Neville avait décidé de loger dans ses serres et de ne plus passer le voir dans son bureau. C'est sur cette pensée que le Maître des Potions s'était dirigé vers les serres, à la fin de la journée et c'est dans la serre numéro 3 qu'il l'avait retrouvé, concentré dans le rempotage d'une plante.

« Bonsoir Mr Londubat ! » l'avait-il alors salué, signalant par la même occasion sa présence.

« Professeur Rogue ! » avait alors répondu Neville, sans même quitter sa plante des yeux.

Severus avait attendu que son jeune collègue finisse son travail avant de reprendre :

« Avez-vous les racines de Mandragore que je vous avais demandé, le mois dernier ? »

Se souvenant de cette requête, Neville s'était vivement redressé avant de se frapper le front.

« J'en déduis que non. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé professeur, cela m'est complètement sortie de la tête...mais repassez la semaine prochaine, je les aurais ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas me les apporter vous-même ? »

Neville ne su quoi répondre. Était-ce son imagination ou est-ce que le Maître des Potions lui lançait une invitation ?

« Je...je vous les apporterai dès que possible. »

« Excellent ! A demain Mr Londubat ! »

« Demain ? »

« J'espère vous voir au petit-déjeuner ! »

Et Rogue était partit ainsi, laissant un Neville des plus perplexes. Mais à quoi pensait-il en disant cela ? Lui faisait-il du « rentre-dedans » ? Ou était-ce une banale invitation qui déboucherait sur l'une de leurs longues discussions sur les plantes et les potions ? Peut-être devrait-il réviser toutes les potions contenant des racines de Mandragore avant de les lui apporter...

Neville n'était pas toujours à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait des potions avec Rogue alors généralement, il révisait ses anciens cours ou lisait des nouveaux recueils de potions avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour l'une de leurs traditionnelles discussions.

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Neville se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage afin d'apporter au plus vite les ingrédients demandés par le professeur de potions. Le lendemain, les racines étaient déjà prêtes. Neville hésitait cependant à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner mais sa curiosité l'avait incité à reprendre son courage à deux mains et à laisser son côté Serpentard de côté.

C'est légèrement angoissé qu'il fit son apparition à la table des professeurs pour le petit-déjeuner, sous le regard ravi de ses collègues. Il s'était alors installé aux côtés de Rogue et fut ravi de se rendre compte que durant tout le repas, personne n'avait fait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé et à son absence aux repas. En réalité, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des regards noirs que jetait le Maître des Potions à quiconque osait rire, pouffer ou même parler en regardant fixement Neville, que se soit des élèves ou des professeurs. Cependant, Rogue ne pouvait expliquer cette soudaine envie de protéger son jeune collègue. Cherchant des réponses, il fut sortit de ses pensées par le dit jeune collègue.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Mr Londubat ? »

« Je...j'ai travaillé toute la nuit et...enfin...j'ai tous les ingrédients que vous m'aviez demandé, dont les racines de Mandragore. »

« Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, je pouvais attendre. »

« C'est la moindre des choses, je vous le devais après tout ! C'est une sorte de moyen de me faire pardonner pour avoir oublié de vous les apporter avant, comme c'était convenu ! »

« Vous serez pardonné si vous me les apporter ce soir ! »

Neville lui avait alors sourit et avait acquiescé.

La journée avait été longue pour Neville mais il fut heureux lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée avait retenti. Il s'était rapidement rendu dans ses appartements, avait prit une longue douche, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il s'était ensuite soigneusement vêtu : jean serré noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut, manches retroussées. Il prit soin de ne pas oublier le panier contenant les ingrédients pour Rogue et se rendit dans les cachots.

Petit problème : Neville ne savait pas où trouver Rogue. Il ne savait pas où se situait ses appartements. Il prit donc la décision de se rendre dans son bureau, là où ils avaient habituellement leurs discussions.

Une fois devant la porte du bureau du professeur de potions, Neville avait doucement frappé à la porte. Il entendit un vague « Entrez ! » et s'était exécuté.

Au grand soulagement de Neville, Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements. Il était là, assit à son bureau et corrigeait des copies.

« Professeur Rogue, voici vos ingrédients. » avait-il renseigné le Maître des Potions.

Rogue avait alors porté son regard sur son jeune collègue.

« Ah, Mr Londubat. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt ! Suivez-moi. »

D'un geste souple, il s'était levé de sa chaise, avait saisie ses parchemins et s'était rendu dans un passage secret qui menait directement à ses appartements. Neville, sur ses talons, s'était demandé ce que voulait réellement Rogue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le salon chaleureux aux tons doux dans lequel ils se trouvaient était le salon du professeur des potions, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous ces préjugés que les élèves avaient contre Rogue étaient donc totalement infondés...quoi qu'il s'en doutait un peu depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, six ans plus tôt. Rogue était devenu un tout autre homme.

« Installez-vous. Un thé ? » avait proposé le maître des lieux.

« Volontiers, merci ! »

Une fois servit, Severus s'était installé dans son vieux fauteuil, faisant face à son invité.

« Je n'imaginais pas vos appartements ainsi... » avait dit Neville, voulant casser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Et comment les imaginiez-vous ? » avait alors demandé l'hôte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Un peu plus sombre. Et aux couleurs de Serpentard ! »

Rogue avait alors fait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait devant quiconque : il avait rit. Pas un rire sarcastique, ni un rire jaune...mais rire, un vrai rire, un rire sincère et chaleureux. Ce qui avait décontenancé le petit brun.

« Ai-je dis une bêtise ? »

« Non, non ne vous méprenez pas, Mr Londubat... » avait-il répondu en arrêtant enfin de rire. « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Mr Londubat ! »

« Neville ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelez-moi Neville, je préfère...enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Severus, après tout, nous sommes collègues maintenant et vous êtes le seul à m'appeler encore professeur Rogue... »

« Désolé...c'est l'habitude ! Pourtant, vous n'êtes plus le même... »

« Moi qui pensais qu'on allait parler de Mandragore,voilà qu'on en vient à ma vie privée ! »

« Oh pardon, vous avez raison ! Alors, les Mandragores. Il faut que vous les coupiez et les mettiez en bocal rapidement, sinon, elles risquent de perdre en efficacité... »

« Neville ? »

« ...le mieux est de le faire maintenant. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider... »

« Neville ! »

« ...oui ? »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Pardon... »

« De un, je plaisantais...oui, cela m'arrive aussi ! De deux, cela ne me dérange pas de parler de moi, tant que cela reste dans la limite du raisonnable ! Et de trois, vous avez raison, aidez-moi à arranger ces ingrédients. Deux pairs de mains en valent mieux qu'une seule ! »

D'un coup de baguette, il avait agrandit la table basse afin d'en faire une table normale et d'un autre coup de baguette, il fit venir sur la table le panier d'ingrédients et des bocaux. Neville s'était gentiment exécuté, près à tout pour se rapprocher de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Il était heureux de la tournure des événements. Surtout que l'homme avait bel et bien changé et qu'il le lui montrait chaque jour.

Ils mirent à peine 30 minutes pour mettre en bocal les ingrédients, les préservant ainsi du temps qui passe. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à leur place originale après que la table basse est retrouvée sa forme première.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Encore du thé ? »

« Non merci... »

« Neville, tout va bien ? » avait alors demandé Rogue face au regard soudainement fuyant de son jeune collègue.

« Pourquoi ? »

Rogue, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le petit brun ne pu répondre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu si gentil ? »

« Cela vous dérange-t-il ? Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous traite de la même façon que lorsque vous étiez élève ! » avait rugit Severus, quelque peu embarrassé, mais surtout, et cela il ne se l'avouera jamais, quelque peu blessé.

« Non, pas du tout...c'est juste étrange et j'aimerai comprendre...si vous me le permettez ! »

« Écoutez Neville, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais...ma vie s'est arrêtée à mon enfance. J'étais un petit garçon simple, né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu, effrayé par la magie et violent ! J'ai vécu des choses en étant enfant, en étant adolescent et en étant un putain de Mangemort ! J'ai fais des erreurs que je regretterai toute ma vie, et j'en paye encore le prix aujourd'hui ! J'ai perdu mes seuls amis, j'ai retrouvé le cadavre de ma meilleure amie, tuée par Voldemort ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main...mais en tournant le dos à Voldemort et en me battant au nom de la lumière, je ne pouvais pas vivre comme je l'entendais. C'est à ce moment que je me suis forgé un masque...celui que vous avez connu durant toute votre scolarité ! Imaginez la tête de Voldemort si il avait apprit que l'un de ses fidèles étaient proches des Gryffondors, et surtout de Harry Potter ! Neville, durant vos sept années d'études je n'ai pas cessé de mettre ma vie en danger pour protéger le fils de ma meilleure amie, Harry Potter...voilà qui je suis Neville ! Et aujourd'hui, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée...lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. »

Neville n'avait pas su quoi ajouter. Il lui avait tout dit. Certes, pas dans les détails, mais cela lui suffisait. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'attitude de son ancien enseignant. Il était à la fois heureux et bouleversé...et l'histoire de Rogue n'avait qu'accentué ses sentiments. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, Neville s'était levé et en deux enjambés s'était retrouvé en face de Rogue. Celui-ci avait perdu l'habitude de porter son masque d'indifférence et c'est un Severus un peu anxieux qui se trouvait face à un Neville déterminé. Et sans même que Rogue puisse dire quoi que soit, Neville était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Un simple baiser, gentil, doux...qui dévoilait l'intensité de ses sentiments pour l'homme toujours vêtu de noir. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne répondait pas vraiment au baiser, mais il n'y avait pas mis fin non plus. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction de la part de son jeune collègue. Il pensait juste que le petit brun était curieux. Mais lui, Severus, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de vivre et d'avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir : des amis, une vie de couple et qui sait...des enfants. Il avait vu en Neville une sorte de camarade, une sorte d'ami. Si il avait connu Neville à son époque, lors de sa scolarité, peut-être aurait-il pu contenter le jeune homme, mais là, aujourd'hui, il avait 20 ans de plus que lui...que pouvait-il lui apporter, lui qui n'avait rien !

Lentement, il s'était retiré de la chaste étreinte de Neville.

« Neville... »

« Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû ! Pardon Severus... »

Rapidement, Neville avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait tenté de fuir mais ce n'était pas sans compter Rogue qui voulait à tout prix s'expliquer.

« Neville, attends ! » l'avait-il retenu.

Le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement avait eu raison de Neville. Celui-ci s'était figé sur le palier.

« Reviens et écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Gentiment, Neville revint s'installer dans le salon du Maître des Potions qui se faisaient violence pour ne pas rassurer le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je...ton geste m'a quelque peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction et... »

« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis mon retour à Poudlard, il y a six ans...depuis que tu as changé et que tu as commencé à montrer ton véritable visage. »

« Je ne suis pas toujours aussi gentil tu sais...les vieilles habitudes reviennent parfois au galop et je suis plutôt grognon, surtout le matin ! » avait-il dit, pensif. « Mais écoutes-moi Neville ! Je suis ton aîné de 20 ans...je ne peux rien t'apporter de bien ! Je suis un ancien Mangemort, je n'ai plus de famille, pas d'amis et aucun bien matériel...à par le manoir des Prince mais il est à l'abandon depuis près de 50 ans ! Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut...tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi ! »

« Tu te trompes ! Même si tu reprenais ton ancien caractère de chauve souris, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de mes sentiments pour toi ! Ton âge importe peu...nous sommes des sorciers, l'homosexualité est banal dans ce monde et nous vivons plus de 150 ans ! Tu n'es plus un Mangemort et tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été...après tout, tu n'as jamais pris de plaisir à torturer, à blesser ou à tuer ? »

« C'est vrai mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Je n'ai plus de famille non plus, ma grand-mère étant décédée juste après la Guerre et mes parents n'étant psychiquement plus de ce monde. Mes amis ne sont plus là, chacun construit sa vie de famille et sa carrière. Ma carrière, je veux la faire ici, à Poudlard ! Et ma vie, je veux la construire ici, auprès de toi...mais je comprendrai mieux si tu me disais tout simplement que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Ne te caches pas derrière des excuses pour me protéger parce que c'est le contraire qui va se produire : cela va finir par me blesser ! »

« Neville, je ne te hais pas...je ne t'ai jamais haïs contrairement à ce que j'ai pu te faire sentir durant ta scolarité. »

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas non plus... »

« Neville... »

Lentement, ce fut au tour de Severus de rejoindre le jeune homme. Il s'était assis à ses côtés et lui avait relevé le menton avec l'une de ses mains.

« Mais je peux apprendre...apprends-moi ! »

Ne voulant pas attendre de réponse, Severus avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Neville, qui en restait totalement ébahi. Profitant de la surprise du jeune homme, Rogue avait inséré sa langue entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Neville afin de caresser et de dompter sa jumelle. Ce fut alors une bouche et une langue impatiente qui lui fit front. Neville, bien trop heureux de la situation, n'avait pas cherché à dominer le Maître des Potions, cela aurait été inutile. Il savait très bien que si leur relation continuait et surtout, si elle allait plus loin, Rogue s'imposerait comme étant le dominant et cette idée l'enchantait de plus en plus. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rendre le baiser passionné et d'y mettre un peu plus d'ardeur. Baiser qui avait par ailleurs arraché quelques gémissements à Rogue qui pour l'une des premières fois, se sentait réellement bien dans les bras d'un homme. Cela n'était pas sa première expérience...mais il n'avait eu que des coups d'un soir en étant...un putain de Mangemort. Et là, il se sentait réellement aimé...et que c'était divin, bordel !

Du bout des doigts, Neville découvrit la moindre parcelle du visage de l'être aimé tandis que le dit être aimé commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son jeune collègue. Cependant, un bouton du milieu semblait être coincé. Perdant patience, surtout dans l'état actuel où il se trouvait, il avait subitement tiré sur les deux pans de la chemise, l'arrachant en deux.

« Hé ! » avait protesté Neville, échappant à leur baiser endiablé.

Mais le cris de protestation de Neville fut de suite tu d'un nouveau baiser. Plus calme cette fois-ci, mais plus électrique. Tous deux commençait à se sentir serré au niveau du bas ventre.

Les doigts de Severus parcoururent le dos et les reins de Neville en de profondes caresses puis remontèrent au niveau de sa nuque afin de la masser sensuellement. Et les gémissements de Neville se firent plus poussés, plus pressant. D'ailleurs, il ne restait pas inactif et s'amusait à rendre fou le Maître des Potions en pressant son désir contre celui de Rogue. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné ses lèvres pour parsemer la clavicule (difficilement mise à nue) de Rogue de baisers papillons, le faisant frissonné de désir...ou d'impatience. Afin de venger sa chemise mise à mal par Severus, Neville avait rapidement ôté la cape du plus âgé, suivie de près par la robe traditionnelle de Rogue, puis lui avait arraché sa chemise noire.

« Hé ! » l'avait-il imité, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour la forme, Neville avait grogné. Il le voulait, là tout de suite, maintenant et les préliminaires commençaient à devenir longs. Comprenant le désir pressant de son futur amant, Severus les avait débarrassé de leur chaussures, de leurs chaussettes et de leurs pantalons, ne les laissant qu'en sous-vêtements. Tout en s'emparant des lèves de son jeune amant, il l'avait conduit à sa chambre, trouvant le canapé pas adéquat pour leur première fois ensemble ! Un lit était bien plus confortable...

Cependant, il ne pensait pas que Neville reprendrait le dessus une fois dans sa chambre. En effet, celui-ci avait poussé Severus sur son lit et l'avait dominé de toute sa hauteur. Lentement, tendrement, il avait parcourut le torse de son ex-enseignant de baisers papillons, laissant parfois sa langue goûter la saveur du Maître des Potions. Il avait d'ailleurs prit un malin plaisir à torturer les tétons durcis par le désir de Severus. Il les avait choyés, les délaissant par moment pour combler le nombril de sa langue, puis y était revenu afin de tirer d'irrésistibles grognements à Rogue. Neville avait été heureux de découvrir un corps pratiquement imberbe. Seul une ligne de poils noirs partait du nombril et disparaissait sous le boxer de Severus. Cette constatation l'avait fait grogné. Alors d'un mouvement vif, il avait tiré sur le boxer et l'avait enlevé, faisant apparaître un sexe fièrement dressé. Severus se plaignit pour la forme, trouvant injuste le fait que Neville ait encore son boxer. Chose réglée puisque le jeune homme l'avait ôté avec une rapidité déconcertante. Pensant en avoir finit avec les préliminaires, Severus pensait qui allait enfin pouvoir avoir la chance de toucher et de combler le sexe gorgé de sang de Neville qui ne demandait que la libération. Un hoquet de surprise le prit lorsqu'il avait sentit une langue plutôt timide caresser son membre.

« Neville ? »

Mais le jeune homme sans expérience voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il voulait Rogue, pour lui, pour la vie et il devait le lui montrer. Il l'aimait !

Alors pour la première fois, il avait léché, embrassé, puis savouré un membre. Il l'avait fait lentement glissé dans sa gorge, jusqu'à s'étouffer, puis était vivement remonté, utilisant sa langue et ses dents. Severus n'en pouvait plus...si il ne l'arrêtait pas de suite, il ne savait pas si il arriverait à se contrôler par la suite !

Il s'était alors redressé et avait relevé le menton du jeune homme. Severus l'avait reprit alors dans ses bras, et l'avait fait basculé en dessous de lui.

« Tu me rends dingue ! »

« Je le suis déjà ! » n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de dire Neville.

Neville avait alors entouré ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus en une invitation des plus osées, sans oublier les frottements effectués avec leurs sexes. Le touché entre leur peau si sensible à cet endroit leur envoyait d'étrange mais de délicieux chocs électriques. Severus avait alors interrogé Neville d'un regard. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire, puis l'avait attiré à lui, commençant un nouveau baiser embrasé. Ils avaient chaud et la tension contenu dans leur corps ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Les caresses se firent alors plus osées mais Neville avait laissé plus de place à l'expérience de Severus. Finalement, c'est lui qui allait tout apprendre.

Après un dernier échange de regard, Severus avait commencé à préparé son jeune amant. Il avait enfouit tout d'abord un doigt dans l'antre chaude de Neville, faisant ressentir une sorte de gêne au jeune homme mais qui s'y était rapidement habitué. Un deuxième doigt avait rejoint le premier, plus douloureux cette fois-ci pour Neville. Afin de le préparer en profondeur, Severus y avait fait des mouvements de ciseaux. Pour plus de sûreté, il y avait fait entré un troisième doigt et y avait appliqué le même mouvement de ciseaux.

« Tu es prêt ? On peut s'arrêter si tu y tiens... »

« Non ! Je te veux, maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! »

Severus ne s'était pas fait prié deux fois. A l'aide de ses mains, il avait écarté les fesses de Neville tout en se plaçant à son entrée et d'une longue et lente poussée, il commençait à entrer dans l'antre chaude et serrée de son jeune collègue. Il essayait de se retenir et se faisait violence pour ne pas se mettre à pilonner son ancien élève...le pénétrer sauvagement était tellement tentant...mais c'était la première fois de Neville et il ne se pardonnerait jamais si il lui faisait le moindre mal !

C'est donc avec une douceur infinie et jamais connue jusqu'à ce jour qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer de toute sa longueur l'anus de Neville. Le visage de Neville l'avait informé que celui-ci souffrait un peu et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre totalement. Alors, il l'avait embrassé passionnément, puis avait exercé des mouvements de vas et viens avec l'une de ses mains sur la hampe dressée de Neville. Lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, Severus avait attendu l'approbation de Neville. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Neville avait amorcé de lui-même un petit mouvement de vas et viens sur le sexe enfouit en lui. Severus pris cela pour un accord et il avait alors entamé quelques mouvements tout en se réjouissant des gémissements approbateurs qui s'échappaient de la gorge de son jeune amant. Puis il était totalement ressorti de l'antre de Neville, pour y revenir entier, dans un profond soupir de contentement. Que c'était bon...pour eux deux !

Severus n'était pas très démonstratif, et hurler son plaisir comme il en avait envie à ce moment là le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Alors, il avait prit sauvagement les lèvres de Neville entre les siennes et y étouffa ses grognements et ses cris. Dans un premier temps, les mouvements de vas et viens s'étaient fait lents et doux, mais le désir les pressant, les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus violents, plus désordonnés et plus aucun des deux hommes ne firent attention à cacher leur plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus que sons, cris, grognements et halètements et leur respiration s'était faite plus saccadée.

Severus eut simplement conscience de prendre le sexe de son désormais amant dans sa main et d'y imprimer le même rythme que ses propres mouvements en Neville.

« Severus, plus vite ! Je vais... »

Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un petit vas et viens et Neville s'était déversé dans la main et contre le torse de son amant et aimé en criant son nom lorsqu'il avait atteint le plus grand orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais connu à ce jour. Severus l'avait suivit de près. Les muscles de Neville s'étaient resserrés autour de son membre et il ne lui avait fallut qu'un dernier coup de rein pour qu'il se libère à son tour dans l'antre de son ancien élève. Le nom de Neville s'était échappé de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement et pourtant, le simple fait de le prononcé lui avait fait réaliser à quel point le jeune était désormais important pour lui.

A bout de force, Severus s'était retiré et s'était laissé retombé sur le côté, laissant Neville reprendre ses esprits. Sur le point de s'endormir comme un loir, Severus avait sentit des bras entourés son ventre et une tête reposée sur son torse. Dans le noir, un sourire s'était alors dessiné sur ses lèvres. Oui...l'avenir promettait d'être meilleur pour lui...et pour Neville.

« Je t'aime, et je peux aimer pour deux, Severus ! »

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin Neville, je ne compte pas te laisser partir ! »

Heureux, tous deux s'endormirent, ayant à l'esprit un avenir des plus merveilleux.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, voici un petit cadeau avant la reprise des cours. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de reprendre les cours (vous inquiétez pas, je suis aussi désespéré que vous xD).<p>

J'espère que cet OS vous plait et si vous désirez une petite suite pour clôturer ce couple très rare, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je travaille sur mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas.

Gros bisous à tous.


End file.
